steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Rose Quartz (Legends)
''Rose Quartz ''is the third installment in the Legends ''series. As with the other series, it will be written by MasonIrving. It will be in the episode format, similar to ''The Diamonds, with three acts. Plot Act I: Rose "fafsaffsfafasfhajfhs;hf;hcosfchwopehpfofh" "Rose." "wdadafasrfsadfasdfasfdfsfefsafatrfjphy[jdsf...SAVE US...fsadfdafqerhyge...HELP US...gdgdgdgdfhp[jt[oe[g...fdfsfhgwgdg" "Rose!" "dfsdfsfsder...UNDERGROUND...fdfsadeyhgeh...FORM...fsdfeqrjtophishfi...SOME ALREADY HERE...dfsfslfh;;lsgdfgdfgsgregfsd...SHE'S A THREAT TO US ALL...dhf;ksaf;lah...'ONE STAYS. THE OTHER GOES. ALL AT ONCE. DOWN WE GO!'" "ROSE!!!" "Wha?" I fell asleep. "Sorry Pearl. It's just stress. You know how it is." "I guess so." We've been walking for at least a few hours. When we heard Blue Diamond was holding a court meeting, we knew that it was our chance to strike. It's been a long time coming, but it's finally here. I just had to rest first After that, we continued our way to the area. We had to be as quiet and as sneaky as possible. No...sound...at...all... When traveled a far enough distance, we decided to rest some more. There are about 167 units between us and the court, so we have at least an hour left, enough to get to Blue Diamond right as the meeting has begun. I muttered something under my breath. "What's wrong?" Pearl's strong yet sensitive hearing practically meant no secrecy between us. "Well, it's just that..." I paused. "I had a dream where I heard voices. Something about underground, form, some here, i don't know. It's probably something important. Nothing to worry about now, though." "Oh. Then what are you worried about?" I hesitated. "One of the voices said that 'she is a threat to us all'. Meaning, someone is a threat to all gemkind. I..." I had an idea. With that, I fell asleep. "fdfdfasdjfasd;jf;ldsfjlsfjl;asdflj...SHE'S A THREAT TO US ALL." "Who? Who's a threat to us all? Define 'all'." "sfsdfsdaff...A POWER THAT BIG IS MIND-BOGGLING. PURE TERROR. SHE HAS THE TERRAN RACE UNDER HER CONTROL. WE COULD BE NEXT. SHE'S A THREAT TO US ALL. ALL OF GEMKIND." "What else did you say? The riddle? "ONE STAYS. THE OTHER GOES. ALL AT ONCE. DOWN WE GO. "What does it mean?" "...THE FIRST RIDDLE. THE OLDEST RIDDLE. THE ANSWER IS UNKNOWN. BUT THE HYBRID WILL CRACK THE CODE. "Who? What hybrid?" "TOO MUCH! THE CLUSTER! CAN'T STOP! GOING TO FORM!" "Who are you? I can save you, tell me your name!" "SHARD." "''Sard? Are you a sard?" ''"NEGATIVE. SHARD." I woke up. I was talking to a shard. Pearl must of seen my face. "Rose? What's wrong? What did you hear?" Poor, sweet, little Pearl. So innocent, naive, and full of love. I can't tell her these things. That the diamonds are molding some sort of...monster, under the earth's core, with millions of half-conscious gem shards. That there is a gem, powerful, that may have the capability of destroying all of us. And a hybrid. What does that even mean? What hybrid? What is that riddle referring to? I can't not tell her everything. That's ridiculous. Besides, she'll figure it out eventually. Might as well tell her one thing now. "Pearl, what is the strongest gem you can think of." She looked at me wondering where that question came from, then proceeded to think. "Well, obviously the diamonds, of course. But you, you're the strongest in my–" "Thanks, but that's not what I meant." Pearl had a slightly disappointed look on her face. "I mean, but do you of a gem that is SO powerful, and SO dangerous, that she could have the humans under her control, and that she could destroy the entire gem race, all over the universe?" "Rose, that's ridiculous. Every gem except for the two of us is sworn to the diamonds at birth. They, no matter what, are below their higher-ups. I don't know where you are getting these questions. You've been acting so strangely. Are you okay?" "I'm fine, it's just that—never mind." We sat in silence. I wasn't fine. I had a guilty conscious, after what I had to do. Pearl apparently knew what I was thinking. "Why did you do it, Rose?" I knew what she meant, but I pretended to not. "What?" "Why did you break her?" "Break who?" Let's just get it over with. "Why did you break Pink Diamond?" Act II: Pink Diamond WIP Category:A to Z Category:Mason's Content Category:Fanons